wastingtimefandomcom-20200214-history
Just Beachy Part 2/Transcript
The following is a transcript for the episode "Just Beachy Part 2." =Transcript= SCENE 1 EXT. BEACH - DAY (Lexi, Nia, Astrid, Jebediah, Harmony, Grant) JANUARY 31, 2027. LEXI AND NIA ARE SITTING ON LOUNGE CHAIRS WHILE ASTRID BUILDS A SAND CASTLE. HARMONY AND GRANT ARE SITTING ON A TOWEL TOGETHER. JEBEDIAH APPROACHES. JEBEDIAH: Hey guys, I’m back from dropping Felicia off at the airport. She’s doing okay but I don’t know about her mother. GRANT: I can’t believe her mom had an emergency in Portland. I feel bad for her. HARMONY: I don’t. (GRANT LOOKS AT HER) What? That woman criticizes me about everything. Maybe her mom’s emergency was a sign from God that he wanted us to actually be able to relax. JEBEDIAH: Anyway, Nia, Astrid, your grandparents have arrived in town and they’re coming to see us here. NIA: Oh, grandpa Victor and grandma Carrie are coming? That’s great! I haven’t seen them in forever. ASTRID: I love grandpa Victor! He always pulls a nickel out of my ear. He’s so good at magic tricks! LEXI: Astrid, you realize they aren’t actually magic tricks, right? ASTRID: You’re wrong, he’s a true magic man. You’ll see when he gets here. HARMONY: Oh great, more in-laws. GRANT: My parents aren’t even bad, Harmony. HARMONY: I know, but, still. Nobody likes their in-laws. GRANT: I like your sister, she’s nice. HARMONY: What about my father? GRANT: Nobody likes your father. He’s an alcoholic. SCENE 2 EXT. PIER - DAY (Jebediah, Astrid) JEBEDIAH AND ASTRID ARE WALKING ACROSS THE PIER, SURVEYING ALL THE GAMES AND FOOD AVAILABLE. JEBEDIAH: Hey Astrid, since your mom’s here and she officially cannot tell me what to do, how about you and I have a little day of fun, huh? ASTRID: Wow, really? We haven’t had one of those since mom was sick with food poisoning for a week! JEBEDIAH: That was a fun day. When we went to the go-kart track while we were “getting medicine” for her. ASTRID: Oh man, I don’t know where to start first! (LOOKS AROUND) How about the ring toss? I want that bear! JEBEDIAH: Honey, I’ll win you that teddy bear as if my life depends on it. (GIVES THE WORKER A DOLLAR) Three rings please. (JEBEDIAH THROWS THE RINGS AND HE MISSES) ASTRID: Oh, you missed! JEBEDIAH: Don’t worry honey, I’ll try again. (GIVES THE WORKER A DOLLAR) Three more rings please. (JEBEDIAH TOSSES THE RINGS AGAIN AND MISSES) Dang it! Three more rings please! SCENE 3 EXT. BEACH - DAY (Nia, Lexi, Grant, Harmony, Victor, Carrie, Marcy, Stephano, Alessandro, Marciana) NIA, HER PARENTS, AND LEXI GREET GRANDPA VICTOR AND GRANDMA CARRIE, WHO APPEAR YOUNG TO BE GRANDPARENTS TO A TEENAGER. NIA: Gramps! Grandma! CARRIE: Nia! I haven’t seen you in forever! (SHE HUGS NIA) You’re getting so grown-up, dear. NIA: Thanks! This my best friend Lexi. LEXI: They’re your grandparents? They look kind of young to be grandparents. How old are you two? VICTOR: I’m fifty-six, but I turn fifty-seven in two days. That’s why I came, to celebrate my birthday while you guys were on vacation. CARRIE: I’m also fifty-six. And I turn fifty-seven on May first. (LAUGHS) Send presents! LEXI: (TO GRANT) And how old are you, Mr. Thompson? GRANT: I’m forty-one. LEXI: That means if your parents are fifty-six and you’re forty -one, if my math is correct - which it usually always is - you guys had Mr. Thompson when you were fifteen? VICTOR: Yes, it’s true. We did have him at fifteen. NIA: Oh, you haven’t heard Gramps’s life story, haven’t you? LEXI: No, but now I’m curious. VICTOR: Well, I always like to tell my story. It was the year 1984. I was fourteen at the time and I had the perfect life. I had a mom, a dad, a brother and a sister. I was dating a pretty girl named Carrie Tanner. CARRIE: That’s me! THE SCENE SWITCHES TO A FLASHBACK TO NOVEMBER 22, 1984. VICTOR’S PARENTS, MARCY AND STEPHANO SIT AROUND THE DINNER TABLE WITH VICTOR’S SIBLINGS, ALESSANDRO AND MARCIANA. MARCY: I can’t wait to meet Victor’s girlfriend this Thanksgiving. They’ve been dating for so long now. And Victor says he has news. STEPHANO: I think he’s really liking her. He’s always talking about how great she is. VICTOR (VOICEOVER): My mom’s name was Marcy Thompson and my dad was Stephano Thompson. Stephano was the son of Anna and Guiseppe De Cristofaro. He inherited the restaurant Anna and Guiseppe’s Italian Food, and I was to inherit it when I was grown up. ALESSANDRO: I don’t care about this! Girls are gross anyway. VICTOR (VOICEOVER): My little brother Alessandro was twelve at the time, and my little sister Marciana was seven. MARCIANA: Well, I can’t wait to meet her. I’ll finally have another girl in the family to hang out with. STEPHANO: I hope this girl is good wife material. Maybe when Victor gets of age, they can get married, have kids, and he’ll take over the family business like I did. MARCY: Oh, don’t you talk about that too quickly. Before you know, I’ll be a grandmother. And I’m way too young and beautiful to be a grandmother. STEPHANO: You got that right! OUTSIDE THE THOMPSON HOUSE, CARRIE AND VICTOR ARE NERVOUSLY WAITING OUTSIDE THE FRONT DOOR. VICTOR: Carrie, I don’t think this is going to go well. Your parents already kicked you out and my parents will probably do the same to me. CARRIE: Don’t lose all hope. They could surprise you. VICTOR: Well, maybe it won’t be so bad. Maybe they’ll try to help me. Maybe they won’t. But either way, we have to stay together for our baby. I have a job at the daycare and you have a job at Starducks. We’ll find somewhere to go, even if it won’t be easy. CARRIE: Okay. Let’s go. (GASPS) But first I’m going to run a lap! (RUNS AWAY) SCENE 5 EXT. THE PIER - DAY (Astrid, Jebediah) ASTRID AND HER FATHER ARE STILL AT THE RING TOSS. ASTRID: Dad, you've already wasted like twenty dollars trying to win that teddy bear. Just face it, it's going to be impossible to get. JEBEDIAH: No, Astrid! I want something for you to remember your days where you get to have fun! Remember when we were at the go-kart track and we kept that baby tooth you lost while you were there? ASTRID: Yes, and the fact that you put it in a small frame and hung it on my wall is a little creepy. JEBEDIAH: Dang it! I lost again. (PHONE RINGS) Oh, it's your mom calling! I had a psychic feeling she was going to call. ASTRID: You don’t need to be psychic to know she wants to monitor my every move. JEBEDIAH: (TO THE PHONE) Hey Felicia! (PAUSES) Yeah, everything’s great. (PAUSES) Oh, Astrid? Astrid’s just… um… (CARNIVAL MUSIC INTENSIFIES) Uh, yeah. We are on the pier. Astrid just had to use the bathroom. No, no! We’re not playing any games up here at all. ASTRID: (TO HERSELF) Well, he’s only played one. JEBEDIAH: Okay. Okay. Yeah. Okay. Buh-bye. (HANGS UP) That was close. ASTRID: Can we please do something else now? JEBEDIAH: Okay, fine. (LOOKS AT ANOTHER BOOTH) Ooh, the knocking down bottles game! I have a sense that I’m going to win you the prize. Now I have to win it for you! (ASTRID GROANS) SCENE 3 INT. VICTOR’S HOUSE - DAY (Victor, Carrie, Marcy, Stephano, Alessandro, Marciana) NOVEMBER 22, 1984. VICTOR AND CARRIE ENTER THE LIVING ROOM AS VICTOR’S PARENTS GREET CARRIE. MARCY: Hello, Ms. Tanner. It’s nice to meet you. CARRIE: Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Thompson. MARCY: I like you. You’ll make my family look good. (LOOKS AT THE AIR) Which will make me look good. CARRIE: What? MARCY: Oh, nothing! I’m just very happy that you came over for Thanksgiving. ALESSANDRO: I’m not. (TO CARRIE) You look like a booger butt! VICTOR: This is Alessandro, my little brother. ALESSANDRO: Shut up! You don’t need to introduce me! It’s bad enough you’re inheriting the family restaurant when I want it! And what? Is she gonna be your wife? Poopy head! MARCY: We’re working on the control issues with this one. MARCIANA: Hi Carrie, I’m Marciana. I hope we’re going to be the best of friends. CARRIE: Aw, she’s so cute! It makes me want to be a mother someday. (TO VICTOR) Which may come sooner than you think. MARCY: What was that, Carrie? CARRIE: Oh, nothing. I’m just getting hungry. STEPHANO: Well, luckily you had two advanced chefs in the house who have Thanksgiving dinner ready on the table. MARCY: Yes, Carrie, come join us. (THEY WALK TO THE KITCHEN) CARRIE: (SITS AT HER SEAT NEXT TO VICTOR) I’ve never seen spaghetti and lasagna at a Thanksgiving dinner. STEPHANO: Well, when you’re in an italian household with two chefs from an italian restaurant, this is what you get. CARRIE: I like it, it’s different. You know, the name Thompson doesn’t sound very Italian. MARCY: I had Stephano take my last name so it sounds more American. Being different is no good, I preferred to fit in. And I wanted a last name I could actually pronounce. STEPHANO: De Cristofaro is not that hard to pronounce! VICTOR: Hey, guys. Before we get started, there’s something Carrie and I really have to tell you. CARRIE: Yeah, and it’s kind of important. ALESSANDRO: Who cares about what those goober heads have to say? I want to eat first! MARCY: (WHISPERS) Alex, be respectful! Carrie’s going to think I’m a bad mother if you keep acting up like this! VICTOR: Yeah, you’re not making this any easier. STEPHANO: What was it you wanted to tell us? VICTOR: Carrie is… (HESITATES) Jewish! Just thought you should know. STEPHANO: Oh, good to know. So, you won’t be coming over for Christmas then? CARRIE: (LAUGHS) I guess not. (WHISPERING TO VICTOR) What are you doing? I’m not Jewish. VICTOR: Sorry, I panicked! CARRIE: (TO EVERYONE) Okay, everyone the actual news is that… it’s actually really serious. I’m pregnant with Victor’s baby. (MOMENT OF SILENCE. THE FAMILY SITS IN SHOCK) ALESSANDRO: Looks like I’m not the only one with “control issues.” SCENE 4 EXT. THE PIER - DAY (Astrid, Jebediah) PRESENT DAY. JEBEDIAH AND ASTRID ARE WALKING DOWN THE PIER. JEBEDIAH LOOKS DETERMINED WHILE ASTRID LOOKS LIKE SHE WANTS IT TO STOP. JEBEDIAH: Okay, so I lost the ring toss, bottle toss, and bust-a-balloon, but I promise I’ll win you something at the next game. ASTRID: Dad, you’ve been playing carnival games all day and you lost at all of them. Can you please let me play for myself for once? JEBEDIAH: But you have to get something as a prize to remember this day by. Astrid, you we don’t get a lot of fun days. ASTRID: I know, dad, but you’ve played everything yet haven’t won anything. Why won’t you let me play something? JEBEDIAH: Because Astrid. When you were younger, I would always win the games and win you all the prizes at the summer fair. And you were so happy every time you got one. ASTRID: I was like four and I wasn’t tall enough for any of the games. Dad, I’m eleven now. I can win at my own games. (LOOKS AT A BASKETBALL GAME) In fact, we can play this one together. Whoever wins gets a free basketball! JEBEDIAH: Alright, but be warned. I’m pretty good at this. I was on the basketball team in high school. ASTRID: Seriously? You played on a basketball team? That seems so unlike you. JEBEDIAH: Well, I was on the team a week before I quit. Then, I founded the St. Helens High School Yoga Club of 2009. Which is where I met your mom. ASTRID: (STARTS THE GAME) Alright old man, you’re going down! JEBEDIAH: We’ll see. MOMENTS LATER, ASTRID AND JEBEDIAH ARE TIED AT 19 POINTS. JEBEDIAH: Alright Astrid, we’re tied. Whoever makes the next point wins. ASTRID: And that’s gonna be me. You’ve been out of the game since 2009. JEBEDIAH: You haven’t even started the game. (MAKES A SHOT, THEN MISSES) Dang it. Alright, you’re turn. ASTRID: (MAKES THE SHOT, WINS) I win! I knew I could do it. (GETS THE BASKETBALL) Cool! I won my own basketball! JEBEDIAH: I am so proud of you, my little noodle. (SIDE HUGS) I’m impressed at your athletic skills. ASTRID: Thanks dad. You know, basketball seems like a really fun sport. I think I want to join the basketball team at school. JEBEDIAH: Really? Okay, sounds great! But you know we can’t tell your mother. ASTRID: Of course not, she’d more angry than when she caught me tennis shoes last summer. JEBEDIAH: Oh yeah, that was an ugly conversation you two had afterwards. Let’s go back down to the beach. SCENE 5 INT. VICTOR’S HOUSE - DAY (Victor, Carrie, Marcy, Stephano, Alessandro, Marciana, Nia, Lexi, Grant, Harmony) NOVEMBER 22, 1984. THE FAMILY IS AROUND THE DINNER TABLE, AND THE PARENTS ARE FURIOUS AS THEY’VE JUST LEARNED THAT THEIR SON VICTOR GOT HIS GIRLFRIEND CARRIE PREGNANT. STEPHANO: You got her pregnant at fourteen? Are you an idiot! You are way too young to have a baby! MARCY: And I am way too young to have a grand baby! MARCIANA: I thought only adults got pregnant. ALESSANDRO: It's called puberty, idiot. MARCIANA: You're an idiot! STEPHANO: Shut up, you two! This is serious! You are in no way mature or responsible to have a baby! You're fourteen! You were completely reckless and you have no idea how the real world works! MARCY: How dare you do something so shameful! Our family will be outcasts if people find out about this! VICTOR: Guys, I know this is bad but you can help me through this, right? STEPHANO: No! This baby is your responsibility now. Since you seem in such a hurry to grow up, we’re kicking you out now! MARCY: That's right. Pack up your things and get out! VICTOR: You can't be serious! MARCY: As far as you’re concerned, we are no longer your parents and you’re better to never come into contact with us ever again! Go pack up now. MOMENTS LATER, VICTOR AND CARRIE ARE LEAVING THE HOUSE WITH A SUITCASE IN TOW, FROWNS ON THEIR FACES. VICTOR (VOICEOVER): And after that, my parents kicked me out. Carrie and I worked hard and saved money for the smallest studio apartment known to mankind. LATER, CARRIE IS IN A HOSPITAL BED, HOLDING BABY GRANT WHILE VICTOR IS TO THE SIDE LOOKING AT HIM. VICTOR (VOICEOVER - CONT.): So when our son was born on July 29, 1985, we had comfort in knowing he at least had a safe home. THE FLASHBACK ENDS, AND NOW WE SEE VICTOR AND CARRIE TELLING THE STORY TO LEXI, NIA, AND NIA’S PARENTS. VICTOR: After a few years, we saved up enough to get a house and then we truly started our family. I still work in that same daycare today. LEXI: Wow, I had no idea you guys went through so much. CARRIE: If there's any lesson here, it's that people can turn on you in a second. VICTOR: So true! I saw the parents and siblings that I knew and loved for years turn on me in the blink of an eye. I haven't heard from my parents or my brother in decades. I still keep in touch with Marciana though. She was the only one who reached out to see me after she turned eighteen. GRANT: Yep, I remember Aunt Marciana being our only other family when I was growing up. She was pretty cool. LEXI: Well, I'm glad to see it ended up as a happy ending for you two. I don't know how I would deal if my mother kicked me out. NIA: Your mom would never do that. She's not a narcissistic loon like my great-grandmother. HARMONY: Yeah, and Lexi, don't worry. I know your mom’s one of the most loving people I've ever met. She could never heartlessly kick you out of the house, especially when you don't give her any reason to. LEXI: I know guys, but I can't believe anyone would do that to their own kids. VICTOR: For my mom, it's very believable, trust me. She once left me in the store over SCENE 6 INT. HOTEL ROOM - NIGHT (Nia, Lexi) NIA AND LEXI ARE LAYING ON THEIR HOTEL BED TOGETHER. NIA IS ON HER PHONE WHILE LEXI IS LOOKING AT THE CEILING. LEXI: Hey Nia, you know how your grandpa said that, people who you think love you could turn on you in an instant? NIA: Yeah. LEXI: If you found out something about me, and you really didn't like it, you wouldn't turn on me, right? NIA: (TURNS HER HEAD TOWARDS LEXI) No, of course not Lexi! You're my best friend. And you always will be. Are you trying to tell me something? LEXI: I’m… just really happy to hear that. I got to make sure our best friendship is unconditional. NIA: Okay. (GOES BACK TO HER PHONE. LEXI LOOKS ON AT THE CEILING) SCENE 7 INT. VICTOR’S HOUSE, PRESENT DAY - NIGHT (Marcy, Stephano) AN ELDERLY MARCY AND STEPHANO ARE SITTING IN THEIR LIVING ROOM, IN THE PRESENT DAY. MARCY IS DOING A CROSSWORD PUZZLE AND STEPHANO READS THE NEWSPAPER. STEPHANO: Marcy, you ever wonder what happened to Victor? What did he end up doing with his life? MARCY: You know the agreement, Stepho. Victor is not a part of our family anymore. We don't have to care about him. Now let me get back to my crosswords. END